the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas Abbott
'Phineas Abbott '(25 June, 1878 - 11 May, 1953) was a pure-blood wizard, the son of Ernest Abbott and his wife, Elspeth Abbott (née Potter). He was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Abbott, a pure-blood wizarding family. He was the brother of Cornelius Abbott and Juliet Macmillan (née Abbott). He was the paternal grandson of Percival Abbott and his wife Felicia Abbott (née Destro), a Portuguese witch, and the maternal grandson of Ophelius Potter and a witch called Molly Moody. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1889 to June 1896. He married a pure-blood witch, Lavinia Malfoy, in 1897. She was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, and together they had three children together: Bertram, Guinevere, and Maurice. Phineas Abbott was the paternal grandfather to Pretoria, Cecilia, Roland, and Isobel Abbott, and the maternal grandfather of Ivor Francis McKinnon, a well-respected Auror, and his younger brother, Reuben, who worked in the Department of Mysteries. Biography Early life Phineas Abbott was born on 25 June, 1878, in Barnstaple, Devon, England. His father was Ernest Abbott and his mother was Elspeth Abbott (née Potter). At the time of his birth, he had an older brother, Cornelius. When he was four years old, he gained a younger sister, Juliet. Phineas grew up in a large, sprawling manor in the heart of Devonshire. He received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1889. That same summer, he visited Diagon Alley and purchased a wand made of poplar and unicorn hair from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1889, he boarded a steam train for Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express, and was sorted into Hufflepuff House that same night. Later life Phineas met and began the process of courting Lady Lavinia Malfoy in 1896. Both had been students at Hogwarts together. Because Phineas was the younger son, he did not inherit the family manor, and the family instead lived in a modest wizarding home in the heart of Barnstaple. They married in late 1897, and throughout the course of their marriage, became the parents to three children. Their firstborn, Bertram, was born on 23 April, 1899, in Barnstaple. Their only daughter, Guinevere, was born on 19 July, 1900, also in Barnstaple. Finally, their third child, Maurice, was born on 5 May, 1902, also in Barnstaple. Phineas's daughter, Guinevere, married Prince Frederick, Duke of Oxford, in 1923, and had the most successful marriage out of all of his children. Guinevere and Frederick had two children together, Ivor and Reuben. His youngest child, Maurice Abbott, married a witch called Marion Winthrop in 1924, and they also had two children: Roland and Isobel. Phineas's son, Bertram, married a witch called Freda Fortescue in 1927, and they too had two children. They were Pretoria and Cecilia. Death Phineas Abbott died on 11 May, 1953, at the age of 74. He was survived by wife, his three loving children, and six grandchildren, and two great-grandchildren. Etymology Phineas was the Biblical grandson of Aaron and was a controversial high priest who murdered two lovers after they had intercourse on the steps of the Tabernacle. Another reason for the murder was that one was Hebrew and the other was not. It may also reference the Greek legend of the Phineus,who angered Zeus by telling mortals the secrets of the deities. He was made blind and sentenced to an island where there would be a lot of food, but when he tried to eat some, the harpies would come and snatch it out of his hands. Category:Characters Category:19th century individuals Category:20th century individuals Category:House of Abbott Category:Pure-bloods Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Individuals Sorted in 1889 Category:English individuals Category:Potter family descendants Category:Moody family descendants Category:Married individuals Category:Individuals from Devonshire Category:Poplar wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:1870s births Category:1950s deaths Category:Peverell family descendants